Changed Beyond Recognition: Challenge
by Owlwing
Summary: This was originally a challenge from my clan, but not liking just leaving it where it is, I decided I want to make it into a full out story *claps* Olivia, once a regular teenage girl, has her whole life flipped upside down when she wakes up as a cat!


Olivia shifted as she slept, dreaming of a tortoiseshell she-cat and a white tom with black tips on his ears. They were talking to her, but she couldn't understand them. The she-cat always looked frightened and cautious, while the tom looked on nodding in acceptance. Stars sparkled in their fur, the taste of frost danced on Olivia's tongue.

"Tell me what you want!" She met the gaze of the she-cat. "Why talk to me if I don't understand you?" She felt her skin twitch as the she-cat spoke clearly, dipping her soft head. The tom looked on; his ice blue eyes glistened in intensity as Olivia looked down.

"You are needed for a great purpose Olivia. Windclan has been in danger ever since cats left for Steamclan. You may even find your kittypet Harry while you're there."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, when a spasm wracked through her body. Feeling her body receding and brown fur sprout where her skin once shown; even her brown hair was shortening in length, blending in with the rest.

"What's happening to me?" She screamed as the white tom stepped forward. "My clan needs your skills and compassion. Don't worry; you will not remember what will happen until the time is right. Once you succeed you will return to your home." A bright light flashed, as Olivia let out a soundless scream.

Olivia shook her head as the earth spun around her._ Why am I outside? I thought I have school today. And then there are chores to be done and…. _She cut off her own thoughts and looked down. "I have a tail?" She spun around confused as the tail whipped around. "Why do I have fur? And why am I outside in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's what I'd like to know kittypet." A large tabby tom raised his hackles and spat as a smaller she-cat circled her. "Berrypaw, should we chase her off?" He glared at her, as her voice finally caught up with her.

"I am not a kittypet!" She snapped, standing up, "I need to return home so I can figure out a way to return to human." She began walking away as the two cats stared at her as if she grew rabbit ears.

"I think we should take her to see Nightstar." Berrypaw looked at her curiously, her soft green eyes. "I worry for her Darkpelt." He grunted quietly and stopped Olivia in her tracks.

"Hey! Let me return home!" She yelped as Berrypaw and Darkpelt took up both sides of her flank and walked her away from the row of houses as the wind seemed to whisper goodbye.

Treading down the path of thick grass, Olivia looked at the many cats chasing rabbits. As they climbed the steep hill, Olivia looked down in surprise. Cats were moving in and out of dens, sleeping on warm patches of grass and….licking each other. Olivia shuddered as she bounded down the hill with the two cats keeping her as prisoner. They entered into a big burrow in the ground, the darkness only allowed a little light to seep through the set. Two bright amber eyes glistened in the darkness as Darkpelt and Berrypaw dipped their heads in respect. Olivia just looked on defiantly, not wanting to show how scared she felt.

"Darkpelt and Berrypaw," The eyes half closed in content as the voice continued on, "Who did you bring to me and why does she smell of twolegs?"

"Nightstar," Darkpelt stepped forward, "She was found confused on our territory, claiming to have originally been a twoleg."

"I was!" Olivia snapped, feeling her hair rise. "I was sleeping in my bed, warm and comfortable and today I wake up as a cat!"

"Darkpelt and Berrypaw, please leave me to speak to this she-cat alone." As they left, Nightstar's eyes turned to her once more. "You claim to be human once?" Her eyes widened in surprise and guarded fear.

"Yes Nightstar, I had fallen asleep and I had woken up as a cat." She looked at the amber eyes intently and began talking on, "I just want to know what happened to me, why it happened, and how to become human again!"

"Well since you do not know, and I am not sure whether or not you are well, I want to keep you in our medicine cat den until I can figure it out. By the way, welcome to Windclan."


End file.
